1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of construction, pertaining more specifically to the art of framing in construction and methods and apparatus for securing and locking structural members into position, applicable in many areas, such as construction for sub flooring, ceiling, roof, and other framings requiring structural members, and for structures in furniture, containers, models, and temporary shelters, among many other uses.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of framing for construction joisting is regularly employed to form a load-bearing floor, roofing, or ceiling framework comprising of multiple structural members laid parallel to one another and fastened to common end plates or beams. A typical structural member defines the elongate member laid with other like members to form a sub-floor, roof, or a ceiling truss. In constructions of differing materials the structural members are laid somewhat uniformly in the arrangements or structures according to certain standards set for those types of constructions. A problem with standard joisting is that it is limited to simple or continuous spans with bearing-type connections and is particularly weak with respect to resisting force from certain directions variant from typical load-bearing (vertical) forces or dead weight.
Depending on construction materials used in a particular project, there are various standard methods for securing structural members to each other and to end plates. Nails, screws, metal bracing, and other components may be used depending on specifications for the construction project. A problem with typical joisting and joisting with prefabricated truss works is that other than vertical load-bearing, there is no inherent structural integrity for resisting certain directional forces that can occur such as wind shear, earthquake, and other forces.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a structural member lock and positioning system that distributes load resistance to vertical members across the construction and adds structural strength to resist forces other than vertical load forces.